My Version of Season 2: Coming Soon
by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man
Summary: The details and announcements are inside.


Author's Note: Well, it's me again. And I couldn't help but to announce that coming soon in the future, I'll attempt to make my own version of the Thundercats 2011 Season 2. It'll start with TyChee and end up with LiChee and PumGali. In this story, Cheetara will have the character development that we wanted, Pumyra will eventually go back to the Thundercats team, and Lion-O go to a dark place and experience more hardships than he had since season 1 while hopefully develop a relationship with Cheetara since I'm a huge fan of the pairing. The episodes I wrote are my ideas on how season 2 should've been about.

I'll start with chapter 1 soon, anyone who has ideas on the rest of the chapters, please private message me. Again I say if anyone still wants to do the challenges/requests on the stories I put out, please do so or private message me while I try to find a way to write more chapters on G.I. Joe: Trading Faces and Spider-Man/Avengers: Freaky Friday. Thanks.

1\. Lion-O Snaps, Part. 1

Ever since Cheetara chose Tygra over him and being betrayed by Pumyra, Lion-O broods at night and fights aggressively during the battle with the Generals and the Lizards. One day during the spar with Tygra, Lion-O snapped, unleashed his inner rage and attacked him after Tygra insulted and undermined him which lead to him falling out with the other Thundercats. After Lion-O stormed off to the woods, Cheetara and Wilykit become concerned about him.

When Mumm-Ra saw this, he used the powers of the Ancient Spirits of Evil to cast an evil spell to extend his inner rage and hopefully use him to destroy the Thundercats. In the waterfall, Lion-O continues to brood while having flashbacks about the times when everybody in Thundera judged, discourage and undermine him, including Tygra, Pumyra and his father, the late King Claudus. His last flashbacks were Pumyra's betrayal and Cheetara & Tygra kissing before he went back to reality where Cheetara confronted him and they got into a heated argument about his behavior and random events ever since she formed her relationship with Tygra. The argument concluded with Cheetara telling to grow up and let it go which caused Lion-O to growl with his hateful eyes glowing red, which scared and intimidated her.

One night during a drive in the Thundertank, while Lion-O resided in his room, the other Thundercats questioned their roles and themselves regarding Lion-O's behavior but Tygra smugly disagrees and insisted that he should be King, instead of Lion-O. When they were attacked by Slithe, Addicus, Kaynar, Vultaire and Pumyra, Lion-O rushes into action without the others and quickly disposed the Lizards before confronting the traitor, Pumyra and the Generals of Mumm-Ra.

When Mumm-Ra's evil spell kicks into high gear, Lion-O was consumed by it and quickly disposed of the Generals before he took down Pumyra and proceeded to kill her. When Panthro and Tygra tried to restrain him, he attacked them and proceeded to kill them until Cheetara stops him from delivering the final blow by standing in front of him.

Mumm-Ra's voice got inside Lion-O's mind and told him to kill her but after struggling to regain control, Lion-O resisted his desire to hurt her and temporarily shrug off Mumm-Ra's spell before collapsing on Cheetara's arms. The cats retreated back to the Thundertank before Pumyra and the General have a chance to retaliate.

The Thundercats realized that it was Mumm-Ra that cast an evil spell on Lion-O by unleashing his pented up rage and frustration he held since he became king. They suggested that they need to find a way to save him but Tygra rejects that idea and declared himself as the acting king of the group by tying him up to prevent him from attacking them again.

When Wilykit blamed Cheetara for abandoning her Cleric duties and questioned her actions, Cheetara realized that she helped fueled the growing fire within Lion-O as the unconscious Lion-O undergoes a slow transformation into a monster.

* * *

2\. Lion-O Snaps, Part. 2

While struggling to control his growing rage, Lion-O overheard a conversation of Thundercats regarding him. Cheetara, who was remorseful for what happened to Lion-O, became discouraged after Wilykit chewed her out for abandoning her Cleric duties and decided to make things right between her and Lion-O, only to be interrupted by Mumm-Ra's forces which led to yet another struggle for survival.

While the Thundercats were overpowered, Lion-O used his new ability to call upon the Sword of Omens and the sword was magically removed from Tygra's hand. After cutting the rope off of him, Lion-O stepped into battle by using the thundercycle and defeated them by firing machineguns and missiles at them and slicing and dicing them with the Sword of Omens.

Tygra confronted Lion-O about how the Sword of Omens was magically removed from his hand, only to get hard punched in the face by him. When Panthro demanded answers, Lion-O consumed by his out of control rage, attacked him and surprising overpowered him with his newly found strength.

Cheetara tried to intervene but Lion-O caught her by grabbing her throat and processed to kill her with the Sword of Omens but he manages to stop himself while fighting off his uncontrollable rage, which was increased by Mumm-Ra's evil spell.

After putting the Sword of Omens back in his gauntlet, Lion-O reveals that when he lost his temper, he loses part of himself. He also reveals that the memories of him being tormented by his enemies and his estranged allies and resent events fueled the growing fire within him.

Cheetara deduces that Mumm-Ra cast an evil spell on him. All the Thundercats agreed but Tygra disagreed and continued to chastise Lion-O about what happened to Thundera, their kind, the fact that Cheetara chose him over his younger stepbrother, Pumyra's betrayal and how she toys with him, his behavior, his way of thinking and why he doesn't deserve to be king and have everything. Cheetara tries to get Tygra to stop but he ignored her and continued to chastise Lion-O until Lion-O couldn't take it anymore and lost himself to his rage.

When Lion-O's bad memories flashed before his eyes, he attacked the Thundercats and slowly transformed into a hulking monster. Now a raging, rampaging beast twice the size of Panthro, Lion-O, now under the influence of Mumm-Ra, stormed from the scene and proceeded to rampage toward a nearing village.

While the other Thundercats rushed toward to Thundertank to stop him, Cheetara dropped on her knees, shed a tear and whispered "What have we've done?" as the episode concludes.

* * *

3\. Lion-O Snaps, Part. 3

Lion-O, now a rampaging monster under Mumm-Ra's spell, causes utter destruction in the village and attack the other villages. In order to save Lion-O from himself, the Thundercats must resort to using an ancient spell to change their king back to normal. The only problem was that Cheetara and Wilykit can't get along because of their issues regarding Lion-O. Either they put their differences aside or they'll lose Lion-O to Mumm-Ra forever! And their efforts can come at a cost that could destroy the Thundercats forever!

* * *

4\. Lion-O Alone

After being tormented and heartbroken by the events of the last episode, Lion-O decided to leave the Thundercats after realizing that they don't need them as their king anymore. After being lost in the woods, Lion-O continued to be tormented by the visions and hallucinations of events after Thundera fell until he collapsed and lost consciousness until he was found by female warriors.

* * *

5\. The Warrior Maidens

Lion-O befriended the Warrior Maidens led by Willa and her sister Nayda while recovering from mental, physical and emotional strain his mind and body endured from the last episode.

Meanwhile, Cheetara who was worried about Lion-O, wanting to make amends for failing him as a cleric and a friend, decided to look for him on her own, despite Tygra's objections.

* * *

6\. Old Friends Reunited

After reuniting with Bengali (Lion-O's childhood friend and longtime blacksmith of the royal guard), his pet Snarfer and Lynx-O (now blind with psychic powers) and rescuing them from the lizards who held them captured, Lion-O and Cheetara explained to them about what happened after Thundera fell and Bengali and Lynx-O decided to join the fight against Mumm-Ra.

While Lynx-O successfully trained Lion-O and Cheetara to be better fighters while Bengali repaired the Sword of Omens, the four Thundercats crossed paths with Slithe and Pumyra who led the lizards to yet another battle when Pumyra attempted to seduce Bengali into giving her the Sword of Omens which failed miserably when Bengali resisted her temptation. After using his psychic powers on Pumyra, Lynx-O discovered a secret that Mumm-Ra kept from everybody!

* * *

7\. Enter the Lunataks

In order to increase his army, Mumm-Ra unleashed the Lunataks, who has a grudge against Jaga who sealed them away many years ago. During the first battle, the Lunataks gave Panthro, Tygra and the Wilykittens a run for their money and force them to eat their words when they defeated them.

After Panthro, Tygra, Wilykit, Wilykat and Snarf reunite with Lion-O and Cheetara who returned with Lynx-O and Bengali, the Thundercats has to come up with a battle plan to defeat their new enemies, if Lion-O, Tygra and Cheetara don't escalate their love triangle and kill each other first!

* * *

8\. The Thundercubs

Frustrated about the way the elder Thundercats treated them, WilyKat and WilyKit went to the Forever Bag and founded a mysterious potion that turned Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra and Snarf into thundercubs and chaos ensues. The remaining adult Thundercats must keep them out of trouble until the potion wears off, which was easier said than done!

* * *

9\. Lion-O Meets Hachiman

When Lynx-O believes that Lion-O needs to improve his swordsman skills, the Thundercats traveled to Japan, where they unwittingly got in the middle of the Samurai Civil War where the Royal Shogun Army feuded with the Rebel Villagers led by a Samurai named Hachiman.

After agreeing to help the villagers overthrow a ruthless Daimyo, Lion-O was trained in the way of the Samurai by Hachiman and in the process, they became sword brothers.

* * *

10\. Watch Out for Mandora

The Thundercats crossed paths with an Intergalactic Bounty Hunter named Mandora who caught the eyes of Tygra, Panthro and Ben-Gali much to the chagrin of Cheetara, Lynx-O and the Thunder kittens. But Lion-O was not amused by the unorthodox actions of Mandora who seduced and flirted with him in return much to his chagrin. But they're forced to put aside their differences with her in order to capture the most wanted criminal that is wrecking havoc in the city.

* * *

11\. The Shifter, Part. 1

Lion-O and Cheetara switch bodies when they got zapped by Vultaire's new weapon called the Shifter. And they are forced to put their issues aside and learn how to adjust to each other's bodies and abilities.

Plus Panthro and Wilykit will learn the true meaning of "age before beauty" when they get switched with each other too!

* * *

12\. The Shifter, Part. 2

Still trapped in each other's bodies, Lion-O and Cheetara are forced to confront their issues with one another in order to repair their relationship. She tells him her origins and tell him a secret that will shock him to his core.

Meanwhile, Wilykat, Snarf and the reversed Panthro and Wilykit hilariously attempted to find more thundrillium when Wilykit in Panthro's body accidentally stepped on the samoflaunge that not only increased the Thunder Tank to uncontrollable full speed that is superior to Cheetara's speed, it also causes the engine to run out.

* * *

13\. The Shifter, Part. 3

In the final part of the trilogy, Lion-O and Cheetara must resort to teamwork while surviving Mumm-Ra's Onslaught. Their chemistry has led them victory when they used the sword of omens to reflect the beam from the Shifter and turned it against the Mumm-Ra's henchmen switching the Generals and the Lunatanks while switching the Thundercats back to their original bodies.

Later that night after apologizing and forgiving each other, Lion-O and Cheetara finally kiss while Tygra who stalked in darkness became angry when he saw them kiss.

* * *

14\. Grune's Return (1)

Mumm-Ra found a way to reopen the Astral Plane and free Grune the Destroyer from imprisonment in the Elephant Village while successfully trapping Lion-O, along with Bengali, Lynx-O and the evilly possessed Pumyra inside it.

* * *

15\. Save Pumyra from Herself (2)

After being trapped in the Astral Plane by Mumm-Ra, Lion-O, Bengali and Lynx-O confronted the evil Pumyra and discovered that the spirit of the real Pumyra is trapped in there thanks to Mumm-Ra's power after the fall of Thundera. The three must work together to exorcise the evil demon out of Pumyra's body and get out of the Astral Plane alive!

* * *

16\. Sins of the Father (3)

Still trapped in the Astral Plane, Lion-O crossed paths with the Astral Form of his father, Claudus who was disappointed with his son's actions.

When the images show Lion-O's childhood and how his father treated him, it raised tensions between them and they ended up fighting each other until Lion-O defeated him. A furious Lion-O was about to finish off his father, his mother, Leona and Jaga came out of nowhere to prevent him to doing so.

After reassuring him about the choices his father made, Lion-O accepted it and forgave his father for everything he's done. He also learned the truth why Claudus and Jaga ordered Cheetara to prevent Tygra from betraying him and Thundercats before Leona warned her son that Tygra may still betray him and Lion-O will be force make choices when the day comes.

Outside the Astral Plane, the Thundercats who are worried about Lion-O made one last effect to get their king out. Tygra confronted Cheetara about her kiss with Lion-O. They got into an argument that ended with Cheetara telling him off.

* * *

17\. Chain of Loyalty

After the Thundercats received the Thunderian treasure called the Chain of Loyalty as a gift from the elephants, Mumm-Ra sent his henchmen to break it in order to turn the Thundercats (except for Lion-O) against each other.

Mumm-Ra's plot worked and the Thundercats turned evil and got into a fight to the death and it's up to Lion-O to repair the chain and defeat Grune the Destroyer before it is too late.

* * *

18\. Panthro's Karma

Panthro ran into an old flame while he, Lion-O and Cheetara were separated from the other Thundercats during yet another ambush from Mumm-Ra's henchmen. During Panthro's reconciliation with his old flame while trying not to get too emotional about being separated from the ThunderTank, Lion-O and Cheetara have their own reconciliation while fighting off the growing romantic feelings for each other. And so do Bengali and Pumyra.

* * *

19\. Breaking Point

Mumm-Ra and his henchmen took advantage of Thundercats' arrogance, defeated them and break their fighting spirits while Lion-O was plagued by nightmares based on his all of his fears. Lion-O's mother, Leona and Jaga in their astral forms attempted to guide the fear strickened Lion-O and the broken down Thundercats in their darkest hour.

* * *

20\. Tygra's Betrayal

The Thundercats finally found the final stone after going through obstacles to retrieve it. But in the end, they were betrayed by one of their own and had the stone taken from them by the one who hated, envied and resented Lion-O the most.

* * *

21\. Lion-O's Revenge & Cheetara's Tears

Angered of Tygra's betrayal, Lion-O who's been consumed by his rage seeks revenge on his estranged step brother despite the reasoning and protests from his fellow Thundercats. Cheetara with her heart torn in two was forced to make a heartbreaking choice between Lion-O and Tygra while making amends for the terrible choices she regretfully made on the night where she first chose Tygra over Lion-O.

* * *

22\. The Darkest Hour, Part. 1

After Tygra captured Cheetara and delivered her to Mumm-Ra so Mumm-Ra can hold Her hostage while plotting to destroy Lion-O, Tygra, Grune, the Generals and the Lunkataks assembled the armies and declared war on the Thundercats while the Thundercats are preparing for a fight of their lives. If Lion-O gets past his guilt and lead the Cats into battle.

* * *

23\. The Darkest Hour, Part. 2

Thundercats were able to unite all animals and begged them to fight by their side in a high stakes war to determine the fate of third earth and it's population.

* * *

24\. The Darkest Hour, Part. 3

Lion-O and Tygra clashed to settle their rather violent sibling rivalry once and for all. Meanwhile, in order to destroy Lion-O physically, mentally and emotionally, Mumm-Ra used his evil magic to do the unthinkable: possessing Cheetara's body!

* * *

25\. The Darkest Hour, Part. 4

With his heart torn in two, Lion-O struggles to fight against Mumm-Ra in Cheetara's body while trying to find a way to save her. Feeling guilty for betraying Lion-O and treating him horribly and breaking Cheetara's heart, in order to redeem himself, Tygra decided to make the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

26\. The Darkest Hour, Part. 5

After reconciling with Tygra who died at the hands of Mumm-Ra, Lion-O clashed with Mumm-Ra over the power stones and the fate of third earth. And Cheetara, due to her love for Lion-O and a strong bond between them holds the key that would change their destiny forever and turn the tide of the war.


End file.
